Unexpected Return
by BubblyFx
Summary: "You died." She was never normal, as much as she looks like she is. Her father had banned her from New York, causing her to live with her mom and grandparents in Australia. Now, her mom died and her last wish was for her to live in New York. Packing her things, she set off in hopes to find the reason why she's banned from the city. Her life took a turn when she found out why.
1. Home?

It was really cold. That was all she could think of.

They landed a few minutes ago, and she instantly regretted not bringing another jacket. Her breath came in small puffs of smoke as she tried to cover herself with her coat, wanting to get warmth. She cursed him; he was supposed to be here minutes ago! She sat back down in the cold, metal seat, making her hiss. She sighed and kept her luggage close, her tote bag sitting on her lap. She removed the hood of her parka coat, arranging her long, black wavy hair. Looking at her watch, it was now 11:35, and he was supposed to be here 30 minutes before she arrived. She knew that he knows how much she hates waiting.

"11:00, he said. I'll be there by 11." She mocked, crossing her arms. "11:00 my face! If he comes here at noon I will strangle him and drown him to death."

She cursed some more, probably frightening the others around her as she released strings of curse words. Stopping, she just groaned and pulled her phone out. She sent him text after text, and even called him for 20 times. She didn't notice the boy who sat beside her.

"Forgive me for the interruption, but I pity that someone you've been cursing at." She looked up, facing a handsome teenage boy. She looked at him up and down, being wary. He had sandy blonde hair which was kept in a brown beanie, thick lashes framing eyes as blue as the sky. He had a chiseled jaw, and was extremely handsome. He was wearing a light teal shirt underneath an olive green coat, his scarf another shade of dark blue. He wore brown boots and just plain jeans, a casual sunglasses slung on his shirt. He was looking at her with a smile, but that did not fool her, smiles don't work on her anymore.

"You should be." She settled for that, going back to texting.

The man grinned, leaning back at his seat. He was waiting for someone when he saw her, and he immediately got attracted. He simply observed her for a few minutes, watching her as she took her hat off, jet-black hair in waves tumbling down. She was wearing sunglasses, so he couldn't see his eyes. She had plump lips that were set in a straight line, perfect eyebrows scrunched and arms crossed in irritation. He noticed that people were now looking at her, eyes wary and a bit scared. She was wearing a military green parka coat with fur on its hood, black sweater underneath. His sister would want a coat like that, he's sure. Her denim-clad legs are crossed, brown boots impatiently tapping. He can't help but go to her, so he did. He sat down and strike down a conversation, only to be coldly regarded by this girl.

"Are you a tourist?" He asked, turning his head to look at her. She stopped texting, groaning mentally. This boy just won't leave her alone huh?

"Do I look like one?" She asked, head tilting to the side as she regarded him again. He pouted his lips and looked at her up and down, before shaking his head. She raised an eyebrow and just continued to text on her phone.

"You look like a clone of those stereotypical American teenagers walking down the street." He said, crossing his arms. "Except you're more cold and bitchy." He heard her scoff. He hid a smile.

Did this boy just call her bitchy? They haven't even had one straight conversation and he's already judging her? How dare he. She fumed, but of course, she wasn't going to show him. She didn't even know him, so why would his opinion matter? She regained a calm face as she looked at him, eyebrows still raised.

"Well if you wanted to judge, might as well take law in college. I think that'll work for you." She said sarcastically, before continuing. "But right now, this doesn't look like a court room, it's an airport, so people would appreciate it if you don't go walking around judging someone else."

"Creep," She muttered as she leaned back, irritated but this boy seemed to be having fun. He really was. He chuckled, shaking his head at her answer. He turned his head to the side and something caught his eyes. His face turned gravely serious, standing up in one swift move and not bothering to say goodbye. He moved around the sea of people who were waiting for their families or a cab to take them home. The girl sighed; reliefs flooding her as she sensed the boy walk away.

"What a creep." She repeated, this time aloud.

She watched the people outside, reuniting with the families they haven't seen for quite some time. Some were crying, and some were just plain happy. They were all smiles, hugging each other as if there's no tomorrow. A small young girl yelled papa, and her mother turned, a bright smile on her face. A man, with a bunch of luggage and suitcase in a trolley ran to them, hugging them as soon as they were near. The young girl held him like he was her lifeline, tears streaming down the family's faces. A soft smile formed on her lips. She could still remember clearly the time she was in that little girl's place, running to her father as fast as her little legs could carry, her mother following after her. They hugged for what seemed like eternity, and she couldn't remember the time after that that she left her father's embrace.

She sighed and shook her head; it has been far too long since she had seen her father or her half brother. She took out her favorite book and just began to read.

"All these months and you're still a bookworm?" A voice interrupted her thoughts making her turn to the side. There standing was he, hands on his jean pockets. He had a stupid smile on his face, jet-black hair like hers still messy as ever. He had changed, become taller and a more toned. He wore the sweater she had sent him for Christmas, it reminded her of his eyes. His sea green eyes were shining with happiness and humor, and she can't help but reflect it with her own. She stood up and he walked over to her, enveloping her in a big hug. She laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry for not being able to attend the funeral. Claire-"

"Mom's in a better place now." She interrupted him, patting him in the back. "And I'm sure she'll understand."

He could only nod, letting things go. She's tired after a long flight, and he didn't want to stress her out even more. She pulled back, a smile on her face but it quickly changed, using her book to hit him on his head.

"OW!"

"11:00 huh, 11:00 my ass you little-"

"It wasn't my fault! It was traffic!"

"Well you should've woken up sooner!" She said, scoffing. "I get home a few times and you make me wait."

"Hey, you're lucky I woke up quite early." He said, "I don't wake up early for anyone else."

"You better wake up early or I'll-" She aimed another hit

"I'll treat you In-N-Out for Olympus' sake!" He said covering his head, as she got ready for another hit. That peaked her interest and grinned.

"Ah, you should've told me sooner." She said, grinning. He knows how much she loves In-N-Out and right now, he's thanking the Gods that the fast-food chain was just near them. When he thought the coast was clear, he removed his arms but still got two whacks.

"But I still waited long, and there's some creep who came up to me." She said, huffing before rolling her eyes. "Let's just go home Percy."

"Thought you'd never ask." Percy said, carrying her luggage to his car, putting it in the trunk while she sat on the passenger seat and strapped her seatbelt on. He sat on the driver's seat, immediately driving home. There was no traffic on the road, and they were in a comfortable silence, Ed Sheeran playing on the radio. He looked at her to see her staring blankly at the window.

It has been her mom's funeral last month and he couldn't attend because of some pressing matters regarding Camp. Percy called and so did Sally and Paul, giving her their deepest condolences. She flew all the way to Greece to spread her mom's ashes in their favorite beach and she came to spray the rest on their home in Australia. Claire, her mom, made a wish for her to stay and live in New York. He knew he shouldn't talk about this, but he has to. He hasn't seen her for too long and all he wanted to know was if she was alright.

"How are you?" He asked.

She knew this was it. He was going to ask her about her mom and what her feelings are about it, like everyone else does.

"I'm fine." She said, short and clipped. It was what she always says. She'll just bore them out of their minds if she started talking about what's real.

"How are you really?" Percy asked, wanting to know the truth. He was worried about her.

She knows him, and he wouldn't stop unless he gets what he wants. And if it's the truth he wants, he has to wait a bit longer. She hasn't acknowledged her feelings yet for herself. She needs to sort herself out. She sighed in resignation and taking her sunglasses out, looking at Percy with hollow eyes. He had always loved her eyes; it was Caribbean Aqua, the perfect shade of the Caribbean seas.

"I'm tired, sad, angry and hurt." She said in a monotone, looking out the window. "It's been a month and I'm doing fine."

He sighed, that was the best she could give and he knows this. If she doesn't like to talk about it, there's nothing he can do. He just has to wait for the time where she'll be comfortable to tell him and he hopes that it's soon.

The drive was silent after that, and she was thankful. They arrived to the apartment a few minutes later, a smile crossing her face. She had missed this. She immediately got off her seatbelt and ran out the car, slamming the door shut. Percy shook his head, a smile on his face as he got out and went straight for the trunk to grab her things.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by a very pretty woman, clad in a cream sweater and jeans who looks just as enthusiastic as the girl.

"Clarissa!"

"Sally!"

Clarissa hugged her tightly. Nothing has changed with her, she was still as beautiful as ever, brown hair still up in a ponytail whenever she cooks. Her brown eyes held the same warmth she had in them the first time they met.

Clarissa had missed this, the apartment, Sally, everything. It was exactly like she remembered it, the warmth seeping through her skin. Paul was there, a broad smile on his face. He didn't change as well, still good old Paul. She hugged him too; after all, it was good to see him.

"You've grown taller!" He said, smiling at her. "You'll reach Percy in no time." Clarissa chuckled at that.

"We can talk later, come on, lunch is served." Sally said, slinging an arm around Clarissa's shoulders as she led her to the dining table, which was lined up with her favorite foods. She gladly took a seat and started eating right away; she didn't notice how hungry she was.

"Percy, come down already!" Sally called and he went down after changing into a shirt. They had an eventful meal, filled with laughter. They exchanged stories, catching up as they ate. As usual, Sally did an amazing job at cooking and Clarissa ate more than she always does.

"You are the greatest cook in the world Sally!" Clarissa said after the meal, leaning on the chair. She was stuffed. "This is the first thing I miss every time I go back to Australia."

"Not me?" Percy asked, shocked. Clarissa rolled her eyes, punching him in the shoulder, which made him wince.

"Not you, you idiot. I don't miss someone as annoying as you."

"Hey!" Percy turned to her, looking at her as if he found out he had period. This made Clarissa smirk, stopping a full-blown laugh threatening to get out.

"I'm your favorite brother, you should miss me too!"

"Percy, you're my only brother."

Hey BubblyFX here! Hope you like it! Please Review!

All mistakes are mine, the characters aren't (Except for my OCs)

See you next chapter!


	2. Dinner with Dad

"Clarissa! You've been there for an hour hurry up!" Percy yelled through the bathroom door.

They've woken up late, Clarissa's jet lag of almost 20 hours in the plane from Sydney to New York resulting in her waking up at 11:30. But even so, she still woke up earlier than Percy, making her chuckle. Typical Percy.

"Okay, okay, I'm out!" She yelled after she finished dressing up. She opened the door to find an irritated Percy who had his bathroom towel slung on his shoulder.

"I seriously don't understand why girls take so long." He muttered before going inside the bathroom and locking the door. She laughed before going to the guest bedroom where she usually stays. It was small, but convenient enough for her. The walls were painted cream and the floor was wooden. It had a single bed near the window, a lamp on its nightstand. There was also a small closet, a vanity set beside it. She sat down in front of the mirror and began to do her make up. It was just simple, not over the top. She was never a fan of doing her face as if she was going to attend a royal ball or a club party. Just a simple foundation, concealer, eyeliner and lipstick or lip-gloss and she was done. Her hair was naturally wavy so she didn't have to do anything with it. Standing up and going to her suitcase, she pulled out her knee high riding boots and put it on.

After a few minutes, Percy knocked on her door and opened it, leaning against the doorway.

His sister was fashionable, that was no doubt. She got it from her mom, making him smile a bit after remembering Claire. Clarissa was wearing a blue and white striped shirt under a batwing sleeve knitted cardigan. Her dark skinny jeans were tucked in her brown riding boots; a grey scarf was in her hand.

"What?" Clarissa asked him as she stood up, pocketing her phone. "Wait, let me commend whoever dressed you up because you don't look like the fashion less brother I had before."

Percy looked down at his outfit, confused. He was only wearing a beige knitted sweater with olive green pants and brown sneakers. What was fashionable at that?

"I'm only-"

"It looks good." Clarissa said, patting his shoulder before going down to the dining room. Percy grinned; it was an achievement since Clarissa never really liked the way he dressed before, often teasing him about it. He chuckled and went down, joining his family once again for lunch.

"What's your plan today?" Sally asked. Paul had left early for work, since it wasn't even winter break yet. The two teenagers looked at each other. They'd already got it planned ahead.

"Well, we plan to go in the apartment that my grandparents used to live at. That's the agenda for today. He'll help me unpack and all that stuff." Clarissa said before taking a spoonful of mash potatoes.

"And Thalia also plans to meet us at Central Park tomorrow-"

"No way!" Clarissa said, suddenly excited at their visit to Central Park. She didn't want to at first since it was really cold. Thalia is a great friend, both of Percy's and hers. She met her around the third time she had visited Percy, about two years ago. She remembered the shocked face Thalia had the first time they met as if not believing she was alive. Even though Thalia was shocked and creep out at first, they became friends.

"Yep."

They said goodbye to Sally and hop in Percy's car, driving to the address of 157 west, 57th street, Manhattan, New York City. It was a bit far from Queens but their sing along made time flew by fast, and before they knew it, they were standing in front of One57. The tall skyscraper always catches the eyes of many, since it was practically one of the tallest buildings there is. They had no problem acquiring the room keys and all that, the lady in the lobby telling,

"Mr. and Mrs. Hayward had called already, everything is set up ma'am."

The two nodded, looking at each other and gaping.

"When Grams said that they lived in a simple apartment I certainly did not expect this!" Clarissa said, gazing at the beautiful view the apartment had to offer. It was a spectacular view of Manhattan's skyline, the buildings seemed like they are touching the sky, and Central Park looked like a majestic forest, filled with luscious green trees that are in contrast with the city buildings.

They were interrupted by Clarissa's phone ringing, and she quickly answered without even looking at the Caller ID.

"Clarissa dear, how do you like your new lot?"

"I think a teenager shouldn't even live here!" Clarissa exclaimed. As she waked to the bedroom, Percy trailed after her, amazed by the suite. He chuckled as soon as he heard her response and immediately knew it was her Grams. Clarissa was never the one to like extravagant things like her mom, but her grandparents are a different matter. Cassandra and Martin Hayward were lavish people, only wanting the best money can offer. And since both she and her mom were only child, they showered them with everything they can. However, they are as kind as they are spendthrift. They both accepted Clarissa's dad no problem, and will not stand anything that makes them both happy.

"Oh don't be melodramatic sweetheart, I think it's perfect." Gramps said, making Clarissa groan. "It was where your mom stayed when she was taking her college degree and we've kept it even when she left."

Percy watched her sister's face soften, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, mom used to tell me stories when she lived here." She said, putting her hand in a pocket, staring at the view.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be there Clary." Clary, that's what they called her when she was a child since she was too small to pronounce her whole name. She chuckled, assuring her grandparents that it was fine, leaning against the glass wall.

"But we'll visit, things are just hectic here in the office." Gramps said and she nodded. She understood them, running a business isn't easy. Someone called their names and she knew they had to go. They said their goodbyes and reminders, making Clary laugh.

"No boys allowed except for your brother okay?" Gramps said, making Percy laugh. "You take good care of her Percy!"

"I will Gramps." They insisted on Percy calling them Grams and Gramps as soon as they found out that their only granddaughter had a half brother. He was thankful for them, and so was his mom.

"And no alcohol allowed!"

"Yes Grams," Clarissa said, shaking her head. "Bye, love you both."

"We love you too Clarissa. Stay safe."

Beep.

She put her phone on her pocket and just sat on the bed. So this was where mom had spent most of her time in New York. She wondered if she had reacted the same way as she did, and she knew her mom did. Claire was never the one for these kinds of things. She was thankful for everything but too much extravagance in her life was just a plain no. Clarissa turned to Percy who was looking around. He opened a door in the bedroom and went in.

"Woah! Is this even a bathroom or a resort?"

Clarissa laughed, standing up and joining her brother. She can mull over her life later. The bathroom was huge. The bathtub was near a glass wall, offering an exquisite view while you pamper yourself in a bubble bath. There was of course, a shower, sink and toilet. They went out and explored more, inspecting the huge kitchen, which was amazingly stocked with different kinds of food. The walk in closet had shocked Percy, he'd never seen that much clothes in his life.

"How many clothes does a woman even need?" He asked, walking around. "I could live with two shirts and a pair of pants for almost a week."

"Girls are not as gross." Clarissa said, reading the envelope her Grandparents sent her.

 _Saw these and thought you might like it._

 _Ps. Hope it's not too much_

 _Pps. Percy and Sally has clothes in two racks, give them our love._

Not too much? Her walk in closet was almost filled with clothes! She groaned. She folded the envelope and put it back to its place.

"Percy, that rack is yours and the other is Sally's. Gramps and Grams sends their love." Percy looked at the only rack that contained boy's clothes and a grin formed on his face.

"Sweet." He said, turning to Clarissa who was watching him with a smile. He smiled back. "Give our thanks to them."

"I will, now you won't have to wear unfashionable clothing all the time." She joked, making him roll his eyes as he went to her and they finally started to unpack after exploring the large apartment. They opened the boxes and started to organize.

It was almost 3:30 when they finished, sitting back on the soft couch. Clarissa looked around; the place surely came to life. She passed the bowl of popcorn to Percy as they watched a movie.

"You know, it's a shock that Dad allowed me to finally live here." She said, not bothering to look at her brother.

She lived in Australia ever since she was born. Aside from her grandparents not wanting to grow up far from them, she soon learned that her own father didn't want her near New York. She didn't know why and there was a stage of growing up when she thought that her own Dad didn't want her, but then Percy came and explained everything. She didn't believe it at first, laughed at it even, but when she saw her Dad, she knew there was not a single lie in what Percy had told her. Her father was a God, an Olympian God. It was he, Poseidon, who explained the threats that could endanger her when she lived there. But Percy lived here, she remembered retorting back to her father who just laughed. Turns out, Percy was attending some kind of Camp that she can't attend because of some 'matters'. Percy and Thalia agreed it was for the best, so she just let it go. She focused on her studies and she would learn Karate and other fighting techniques with a private tutor. She'd go one on one with her brother who also teachers her, along with Thalia ever since she met her. She's pretty good, Thalia says it runs in their genes.

"Speaking of Dad," Percy said, sitting up properly, wanting to change the topic. "He wants to see you, can he come by dinner here?"

Clarissa looked at him, eyes slightly wide. It has been four, or was it five, years that she had last seen her father. She had changed, and so did her brother so he must have changed too. All Percy gave her a reassuring smile.

"Sure, I guess…" She said, shrugging as if it was no big deal. But it was, a huge deal actually. "Wait, how did he know I've arrived?"

"He's a god Clarissa, of course he'll know." Percy said, chuckling at him. "Now come on, let's go down the street to get some of our favorite food for dinner."

They went down the street, enjoying a hot chocolate from Starbucks as they went and bought their favorite foods.

"So… how are you?" She asked, looking at him.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You know, you just survived two wars, and well, Annabeth..." Clarissa said, walking casually. She wasn't there at her funeral, or the burning of her shroud in their terms. Since she was not allowed to set foot in Olympus, she can't. She was a hero who sacrificed her life for Olympus, for demigods.

 _"Move on Seaweed Brain… don't get stuck on me." She said as life began to leave her eyes. Percy was holding her tight, her blood staining his clothes and arms._

 _"Never." He answered, tears down her face as people crowded over them, sad eyes looking at the pair. Annabeth chuckled, but ended up coughing blood. She weakly put her hand on his cheeks, glazed gray eyes gazing at his sea green ones._

 _"You have to." She said, a weak smile on her face. "Thank you so- so much Seaweed Brain." And with that, her eyes gazed her mother who was freely letting tears stream down her face._

 _"Make sure he doesn't get in my shroud mom." She said and Athena could only smile weakly, nodding._

 _"I love you Percy."_

 _Her eyes now stared at the sunset, and then her arm fell from his cheeks. She's gone._

The snow fell around them, this would have been the best scenario of a drama but the bustling city of New York was never silent. Percy sighed, shaking his head. It has been almost a year since her death, and he had moved on, thanks to everyone who supported him. It was hard, seeing her shroud burn into flames. He remembered locking himself up in his room, trying to deal with it by himself. But he couldn't and he was thankful for his friends and his parents who helped him through it. Clarissa would constantly call him, asking if he was okay and he'd always put on a happy face for his sister.

"I'm surprisingly fine. Almost a year ago, I thought I wouldn't be, but look at me now. Same old Percy." He said, smiling at her. It was the truth, he was happy. He had moved on as she told him too. He slung his arms on her shoulders, pulling her for a side hug as they walked. He kissed her sister's forehead. He had missed her.

"You'll be fine too." He said. Clarissa closed her eyes and leaned to her brother, nodding, hoping he was right.

They arrived back at the condominium and were now laughing, their deep talk way past them. The elevator stopped and as the door slid open, the two were met with their father looking around the apartment. How he got in, they'll never know. They looked at each other before looking at their dad.

He was dressed in his usual get up, a Tommy Bahama shirt with waves on it and khaki Bermuda shorts with his black, leather Birkenstocks. He looked like he just flew all the way to Hawaii and straight to the apartment. He was too focused on looking on something, his back turned on them.

Poseidon was surprised when the lady gave him a spare key of her daughter's apartment. The lady explained that Clarissa's grandparents called and told to let him in the apartment. He smiled and went up, going in the suite he knew so well. He opened the door and was greeted by the same sight that he used to see. He walked around; nothing much has changed yet it seemed so different. A few furniture that surely belonged to Clarissa were now placed around the lot. He stopped by a shelf near the living room area, where pretty frames with different pictures were lined up. One was her on her seventh birthday, standing near the giant cake as she smiled widely, dressed as a princess. The other was her on the first day of school, the wind blowing her long hair, covering her excited smile. There was one with her grandparents on a formal picture. He stopped at the last two photos, taking time with them. The second to the last was of her and Percy. They were both a bit young, sitting on the poolside with milkshakes in hand. Percy had his arms slung on his sister's shoulders, smiling widely as Clarissa also grinned, hugging him. He smiled, the two were so close even before. The last, made his smile disappear. It was Claire and Clarissa, both wearing Minnie Mouse ears. Clarissa was smiling while Claire kissed her daughter's head.

 _"I'm Claire," The beautiful woman said, smiling at him. Poseidon smiled back, their hands meeting for a handshake._

 _"I'm Poseidon."_

 _"That's an unusual name." She said, laughing. Oh how he loved her laugh already, it made his heart flutter. "But it's nice meeting you."_

"Dad?" Percy's voice rang in the apartment, making him turn around. Percy was smiling at him, standing next to his sister. Poseidon greeted him and hugged him before Percy excused himself to prepare dinner. His eyes turned to his youngest who was smiling at him

"Hi Dad." She said and before she knows it, she was enveloped in a big hug. Poseidon hugged her as if this would be his last, a tear trickling down his cheek. Clarissa breathed out before hugging him back.

"I'm sorry about your mom, she-"

"It's okay Dad. It's okay, really." She said, reassuring him that it was fine. He nodded, not wanting to push this further. Clarissa savored every moment of the hug, realizing how much she missed him. He was still as warm as ever, as caring and gentle as before. Flashbacks of every birthday that she'll wait for him came, and caused a few tears to come out.

"Look at you," He said as she broke away from the hug. He held her at arms length, looking at her. She truly had grown, he was almost as tall as her brother, her pitch black hair now long. Her face had matured and she had developed but her eyes still remained the same. It still held the happiness, the warmth and the determination that he always sees whenever she gazes on her eyes. "You've grown so much."

She merely chuckled at him before inviting him to the dining table.

The three had an eventful dinner, catching up and all. Poseidon suddenly wished that it could always be like this, watching as the two threw retorts and insults against each other. It made him laugh, causing them to laugh as well.

"So, how's Cassandra and Martin?" Poseidon asked as he took a bit of the chicken.

"Oh they're fine, still running the company and everything."

"And still spoiling us." Percy added, making Poseidon chuckle. Same old Cassandra and Martin.

"And how's both your schooling?" Poseidon asked, making Percy choke as Clarissa laughed at him. Percy drank water and finished the glass, still coughing as he finished.

"Uh, same old, same old?" Percy asked, making Poseidon laugh as well.

"Mine's fine." Clarissa answered

"And your training?" He asked Clarissa since she hasn't attended Camp to learn how to fight.

"Oh, I've mastered Karate and other stuffs. Been practicing sword fights and a couple more weapons with a private tutor. Percy teaches me whenever I come by." She shrugged.

"I'm telling you dad, she's a natural." Percy said. "She could use her water powers easily, and she can even control the earth now. I could probably leave her alone to defend herself and she'd kill every monster in sight."

"Oh Percy you're almost making me blush." Clarissa joked, laughing. "I'm not that great. I just have a great teacher."

She turned to her dad.

"He said something good so I have to say at least something- OW!" Percy flicked her forehead across the table.

The dinner continued heartily, everyone just enjoying the company of one another.

"I'm afraid I need to leave now my dears, but drop by tomorrow at Atlantis if you can. You can visit around morning or noon since we have a meeting in the afternoon." Poseidon said and the two nodded, standing up to go with their dad as he went out the door. Before he can step outside, he turned and hugged them both once more. "I love you both, you take care and stay safe, okay?" They hugged him back and promised they'd be careful. He nodded and pulled away, a bit teary eyed. They both said their goodbye, watching their dad disappear.

"That's a wonderful dinner." Clarissa said as she finished washing the dishes, joining her brother in their sofa, continuing the movie they were watching.

"Mind if I crashed in for the night?" Percy asked.

"As if I have a say in the matter." Clarissa said, smiling as she threw a throw pillow at his face.

Today had been a great day, but there was a gut feeling that tomorrow wouldn't be.  
_

Hi, BubblyFx here! Thanks so much for those who favorite and followed, it means so much! Hope you liked this one! Anyways, here's a super small sneak peek for the next chapter!

 _"I believe someone unknown is not to be trusted unless shown who they are." Athena said stoically, making Percy curse. He looked to Thalia before looking to his father, trying to talk to him telepathically._

 _'Dad, they can't see her. Who knows what they'd do to her-'_

 _'I know Percy. I will teleport you to Atlantis, along with Thalia. We shall stay there for the time being, we'll figure out what to do there.'_

 _'But won't Amphitrite-'_

 _'She is fine with her Percy, she will help. Now, Thalia can you hear me?'_

 _'Yes uncle.'_

 _'My powers aren't allow to go beyond the barrier. Wait for me as I break this, I'll be transporting us to my palace in Atlantis. Protect her while I gather enough energy.'_

 _The two nodded and brought out their weapons._

Hope to see you next chapter, byeee!

PS: Please fav or follow or review!


	3. Crashing Olympus

"You're home late," Amphitrite said, looking up at him. He stopped, took a deep breath, before turning to face his wife. She was sitting on a couch, an open book in one hand. She was wearing her usual long, flowy white gown, pearls and corals adorning it. Her hair was pulled back, showing her beautiful face. Her brown eyes looked into his, with no anger or irritation that made him take a deep breath. She was too kind.

"I know," He only replied. He was dead tired, not wanting anything but to get some rest. She closed the book and put it on the table next to her.

"I know where you went Poseidon, and it's fine." She reassured her. He looked at her shock, making her chuckle. Her husband isn't so discreet. "You left the mathia* open."

Poseidon silently cursed himself. How could he be so stupid and careless? It wasn't that he doesn't like his wife to know, he just doesn't want to hurt her. However, the way she received this news was pretty great than she did with Percy's. Amphitrite waved her hand a small tornado appeared between them, its top flat. It glimmered, and the tornado widened to produce an image. It was blurred, but then it came to focus, revealing Percy and Clarissa. They were sitting on the couch, two bowls of popcorn in their hands. They were laughing as they watched a movie.

"Is that her?" Amphitrite asked, wondering. She didn't have to look up to see if Poseidon nodded. She didn't know why, but there was no hatred for the girl. Instead, she was rather curious. The Mathia focused on the girl's face and her eyes widened slightly, an eyebrow rising. She looked up to Poseidon, an understanding look on her face.

"So that's why you hid her." She said, making him nod. She looked back once again, amazed by the girl's striking appearance. "You do know that once the others see her, it will cause havoc in Olympus."

Poseidon sighed and he sat back down, hand on his forehead. This was a very big problem. He was very protective of his children, and wouldn't want their lives flipped around. Knowing she was a demi god turned her life upside down when she was 12, and he didn't know how she – he – would deal once the other Gods and Goddess sees her. It would certainly mess her life, and she didn't need that. Not after Claire's death. Amphitrite, seeing her husband troubled, caused her to move next to him, a comforting hand on his back. She knows how much he loves his kids, and this girl was no exception since it is his only demigod daughter.

"You can't hide her forever Poseidon." She said softly, not wanting to step a line. Judging the way he looks so problematic, she knows he would do everything for this young girl.

"You know her." Poseidon said, looking up to meet his wife's eyes. For the first time, she saw raw fear. "Once they know this-"

"She is a goddess, she must restraint herself." Amphitrite said, her voice hard like steel. They never got along well, she and that goddess. On Olympus parties, she'd rather stick with her fellow nymphs. "But you are right, there is no doubt that she will do what you are thinking.

"I can't lose her." He said, looking through the Mathia. She was watching the movie intently, occasionally grabbing popcorn and eating it. He can't let her slip away. Her mother just did, and he would hold their daughter as tight as he could. "She's my only demigod daughter, I-"

"Bring her here." Amphitrite said. His eyes widen, mouth opening slightly. Did he hear her right? She's asking him to bring his demigod child here, in Atlantis? What has she eaten? Was she sick? That caused Amphitrite to chuckle. "I'm not sick dear, I know you care for her. They are not allowed in our domain, they won't get her as long as she is here."

"I'm not telling you to ask her to live here, but if you want to I shall make no objections." She knows the girl would refuse anyway, she looks attached to her big brother, Percy. "She could stay here for the meantime, I know they'll chase after her once she is found. The girl could stay here to think, to be at peace. She can go back up to the land once you have sorted everything out."

"I'd like to meet her too."

It would be a lie to say that he was not about to be blown off his seat because of the shock he is feeling. Is this his wife or is this an impostor? Perhaps a dolphin trying to deceive him? He shook away those thoughts, and instead he just became grateful for an understanding wife. He smiled, took her hands in his and squeezed it tight.

"Thank you."

"You are more than welcome." She said with a soft smile, nodding at him.

Feeling the rays of the sun hit her face, she groaned as she woke up. She wasn't in her bed, she was sure of it. Clarissa opened her eyes, squinting it against the light, cursing that she had glass for walls. Forcing her self to sit up, she turned to see Percy still quietly snoring. They must've fallen asleep watching movies.

She yawned and stretched as she made her way to the kitchen, rubbing sleep off of her eyes. She might as well make breakfast since she's already awake. Grabbing the pancake mix on the kitchen cupboards, and all the other ingredients she needs, she set to cooking.

Percy woke up to the smell of bacon and sausage wafting around. He slowly opened his eyes, everything getting clearer every passing second. He groaned as he sat up, neck aching from the way he had slept. After arranging the couch, he went to the dining area to find his sister with a full breakfast laid on the table. She was turning the stove off when she noticed him, greeting him a good morning.

"You finally woke up." She said, looking at the clock. It was already 9:30 am

"This seems delightful." Percy said, rubbing his hands and ignoring her comment. There was French toast, pancakes, sausages, eggs and bacon. Of course the pancakes were blue, making him grin. She knows him too well. "We haven't seen each other for a few months and you already know how to cook!"

"A few months? More like almost a year." She snorted, washing her hands before sitting with him.

On the first bite that Percy took, Clarissa secretly watched him to see his reaction. After swallowing, he turned to look at her with no emotions on his face, making her a bit nervous. She raised an eyebrow at him, making him break out in a smile, all pearly white teeth showing

"You can actually cook." A napkin was thrown in his way, making him laugh.

The breakfast was diving and Percy was stuffed. He was assigned to do the dishes since she was the one who did it last night. She told him she'd go take a shower now, and that she should use the bathroom in the guest room, yep, her lot had two rooms.

She took a dip on her bubble bath, sighing as she was enveloped in warmth. She looked out on the skyline, watching as snow fell around. She slipped lower on the bathtub, closing her eyes and remembering the dinner they had with their father. He was still the same, since Gods don't age. He still held that warmth, the golden aura she remembered from before. His eyes were like Percy, and she remembered when she asked why her eyes weren't the same. A smile was painted on her lips when she remembered her father's exact words.

 _You're different, unique. You're my only daughter, and you must stand out._

Come to think of it, she was his only demigod daughter. She shook her head when she remembered how over protective he was, making her chuckle. Clarissa opened her eyes, twirling her hands under the water. The water followed, creating a small whirlpool. She smiled; suddenly clenching her hands into a fist, making the whirlpool disappear and letting it turn into waves.

 _You're very talented my love, you have so much to give and don't let others tell you otherwise._

She remembered the way her mom said that, when she rushed back home from school after people called her a freak. She had comforted her, wrapped her in a hug and soothes her cries. That was her last day at school, her grandparents opting for a private tutor. She hugged her knees, looking at the view. Her mom would love this. She was sure she does for she might have been in the exact same place she's in, in the same tub with the same view. She smiled sadly, the sun's light hitting the top of the buildings, blinding her temporarily.

 _Hey mom, I miss you._

She sighed. Clarissa stood up, taking the towel and wrapping it against her frame as she went out of the tub. Going straight to her closet, he just busied herself on what to wear for today. She opted for a simple thick, cream knitted sweater under a gray and black blanket coat that reached her thighs. Her jeans were tucked under black knee-high boots, socks peeking through. Before going out of her room, something caught her eye. She went to her nightstand to see a small glittering box atop a sea green envelope. She closed the door and sat down, confused.

 _Dearest Clarissa,_

 _I was unable to give this to you, for I thought that our first dinner together was no place to give you a weapon. This is the sword of Peleus, which was also used by Achilles himself. Amphitrite was entrusted by her sister to find a hero to wield this weapon and she thinks it is only right to give the sword to another being who is part-sea creature like Achilles. You are free to give it any name, and you control it with your brain. Amphitrite wishes you like it, for she designed the ring itself._

 _Dad_

She put the letter back in the envelope and set it down, gingerly opening the blue box. In it was a silver ring with delicate filigree details. It had a bit of bronze mixed in it, looking like gold once light hits. It was beautiful. She put it on her right, ring finger and it fitted her perfectly. Thinking of turning it into a sword, the ring was gone and a sword was now in her hands.

It was long, about 3 feet and was made of silver except for the edges, which was bronze. It had a slight curve near the hilt, the edge sharp and pointy, the same filigree details on the rings were embossed on the sword. The grip was also bronze and its hilt was studded with diamonds. She tried it, swinging it in thin air. She found its weight comfortable, not too light and not too heavy. She thought of it shrinking back into a ring, and it did. She grinned, silently thanking her dad and step mom before going out to her annoyed brother.

"Where in the world is she?" Percy muttered.

They have arrived in their favorite Italian restaurant, Marea. They introduced it to Thalia and she was quickly head over heels for Italian food. It was mandatory that they always come here whenever Clarissa visits, and Thalia took the liberty of taking them all on a date here today since the Hunters were just in Camp Half Blood for the rest of the week.

"Reesa!" A voice said and suddenly, Clarissa was attacked by a bear hug by none other than Thalia Grace. Clarissa laughed, standing up to hug her back properly. "I missed you, you little sport."

"We're almost the same height and don't you dare call me Reesa again." She threatened before laughing. They pulled away from each other, smiling. Thalia's hair was now past her shoulders and it was in a high ponytail. She was wearing all black, from leather jacket to sweater to pants and boots, except for the silver circlet she had. Considering that she is immortal, she hadn't changed that much. She still had the same electric blue eyes that always reminded her of lightning.

"Look at you, grown up and all!" Thalia exclaimed. Is this what a year does? My, it sure was a long time since they met. The last time she saw Clarissa, she was just about ear level and now, they're at the same height. Percy cleared his throat and looked expectantly at Thalia who rolled her eyes before giving him a hug, making them laugh. They ordered their usual and just spent the whole lunch talking, catching up and laughing.

"How's things with the Hunters?" Clarissa asked. The first time that she heard about the Hunters of Artemis, she was entranced. It seemed cool, until they go to the part of no boys allowed. She was 13 then and having a boyfriend was cooler in school. But then she was placed under home school and her views had changed.

"Oh it's fine, been hunting and killing off monsters whenever we see them. We got some orders to do this and that from Zeus this past year and we had no rest, that's why Lady Artemis gave us two weeks off. Kinda like winter break." She said, pasta stuffed on her mouth.

"Geez Thals, you sure is hungry." Percy commented, making her snort.

"I'm sick of the camp food and of hunting food. I savor every time I taste real food." She explained, making Percy roll his eyes. Clarissa chuckled, finishing her meal. As soon as they were done and Thalia had paid, they went down to Central Park and just enjoyed. They went ice-skating, Clarissa laughing at how Thalia and Percy was wobbling all the way.

"We don't have free time to do this okay, so shut up." Percy said as he began to get the hang of it. Soon, they were skating down the giant lake with ease. When they got bored, they headed to buy hot chocolate, returning to the park with steaming mugs of chocolate goodness.

They were in the middle of a wonderful and funny conversation when Percy stopped walking and so did Thalia, making Clarissa look at them. Percy raised an arm, urging them to be quiet. Clarissa could feel it, something was off. She got this tingly feeling that something was there. She turned to look at the tree-filled portion of the park. It was eerily quiet. The three shared a glance and nodded. But before they took off, the two turned to Clarissa.

"Are you ready? I mean, this might be your first battle and-"

"Percy, stop worrying and let's just go. Something's not right." She said. Percy nodded, still worried about her. He'd look after her, he promised himself. They ran into the woods, following their instincts. They slowed down, sensing that they were near. Loud puffs and huff can be heard and they went further as quiet as they could. Percy uncapped his Riptide, it's sword growing into full height. Thalia pulled out a canister of mace from her pocket, easily willing it to expand to a spear. She hadn't brought her hunting knives with her since she didn't want to carry it around their trip around the park.

"Wait, Clarissa has no weap-"

They were shocked to see her already holding one, the silver sword giving off light. They took time to admire the sword for they never saw it before.

"I'll tell the details later, right now, two pairs glowing eyes are staring at us." She said, nodding ahead. The two turned to see not only two, but six pairs of eyes glaring at them.

"What in the world are giants doing in Central Park?" Clarissa whispered, her sword ready and adrenaline coursing through her veins. Giants were standing in front of them and they do not look very happy. They towered over them, their glowing eyes had a malicious glint in them. In fact, they looked very hungry.

"Maybe they want to ice-skate?" Thalia retorted.

"I suppose we can't go in vacation huh?" Percy said as one of the giants charged, causing the others to follow.

"I shall devour you, demigods!" One roared, Clarissa rolled her eyes at him as she side stepped, barely blocking an attack from one of its hands. She quickly cut it off, causing the monster to bellow in pain. He tried hitting her again, but she was too fast and now two hands were laying on the ground.

"You have set the mist right?" She yelled at Thalia as she ducked, avoiding a giant rock that it had generated. She heard a yes and let out a sigh of relief. She controlled the snow and threw her left arm, aiming at its groin. The giant screamed, falling back.

"You should never leave your groin unguarded you know?" Clarissa said as she jumped and landed on his chest, plunging her sword on its hard, causing it to disappear, leaving a loincloth behind. Before pondering too much about the left artifact, she set off and helped her cousin out. She attacked from the behind, jumping and managing to hit its spine, allowing Thalia to attack.

"Hit it in the groin!" She yelled as Thalia threw her spear at its groin. She then turned around just in time to see a rock flying at her direction. It was too late and it sent her flying, hitting a trunk. She heard Percy and Thalia yell her name. She groaned, feeling some of her bones crack. She fell to the ground but got up as soon as she could, eyes glaring at the one who threw the rock. It had an ugly grin on its face, another rock coming on her way. She sliced it with her sword, cutting it in half, surprising herself. She looked at her sword.

"Sweet."

She then charged, sliding down as she avoided a boulder, rolling to the left as the giant attempted to punch her. She was met with another punch, but she blocked with her sword, almost losing to the giant's strength. She cursed as she summoned snow and formed it into giant spikes with her mind. Her eyes widened, causing the sharp ice fly towards the giant, embedding in its skin. She quickly stood up and ran between its legs, jumping as high as she could. She was shocked to see her jump so high, as if she was being lifted by air. She stabbed the giant on its shoulder blades, using her sword to swing and land over the giants' shoulder. She then proceeded to stab it in the neck before aiming her sword to cut off his head. But then, someone screeched and her arm was suddenly scratched. She hissed and almost fell, but the winds seemed to support her, an invisible cushion forbidding her from falling. She turned to see a harpy grinning madly at her, blood in its long, sharp fingers. She once again summoned the ice spikes, directing it at her. While the harpy was avoiding it, she once again aimed for the Giant's head. She only hoped her sword could actually cut through. Wishing for luck, she swung the sword over with all the strength she had and was surprised to see the sword pass through, cleanly cutting its head. The giant's body began to fall and so did she. She hissed in pain as she hit the snow hard, her blood staining the white snow.

"Clarissa!" Percy yelled, and he ran towards her. His heart nearly stopped when he saw her almost fall from the giant's shoulders and it was the last straw when he saw her hit the snow hard. Thalia was dealing with the harpy, seeing as the giants were now all killed. He turned her around, seeing a long and big wound on her left arm.

"Guess I won't be wearing sleeveless for a while huh?" She said weakly, laughing softly. He shook his head and yelled for Thalia who just finished killing the harpy. Her leather jacket had scratches, and Percy knew that Thalia's stomach also had the same wounds that Clarissa has. Thalia took her leather jacket and wrapped it around the wound tight. Not so sanitary, but she needs pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Those harpies were nasty." She panted, helping Claire up with the help of Percy. "We need to get out of here, the harpy said there's more coming."

"You good to run?" Percy asked, making Clarissa nod. They ran out of the woods, ignoring the throbbing pain in her left arm. She gripped it with her right arm, her sword now turned into a ring. Fear took over her heart as she looked back. She saw a bunch of giants running to them, lips curved in a grin. She looked ahead, why are there even monsters in those great numbers? Two wars have already been done and they were still monsters? It was foolish for her to think that they'd be gone in an instant.

"Where are we going?" She asked, ignoring the looks from the people they're bumping. Thalia and Percy looked at each other, making Thalia's eyes widen.

"Percy, your dad said-"

"I know what he said." He replied. "But you're stomach's almost split open and my sister's arm was almost chopped off. Damn those harpies, never knew they could cut so deep."

"But you know what will happen if-"

A piercing scream was heard, and that caused Percy and Thalia to curse. She was about to look back when Percy told her not to.

"We're almost there."

"Where exactly?!"

"Empire State Building!" Thalia answered as they ran, crossing the street. Laughter reached their ears, making them run faster. They reached the building, getting weird looks from those inside. The two went straight for the elevator but was stopped by a boy, looking at them disapprovingly.

"There is currently a meeting and if you have no-"

"Listen here you punk." Thalia said angrily. She has had enough of this security guard. "I am getting the card for this damned elevator or you'll be charred and burnt before you can even say Olympus."

The guard gulped and saw the way Percy and Clarissa glared at him. He quickly took out a card and they swiped it in, causing the door to open. They quickly went inside, the door shutting at the exact moment they saw the giants in front of the building's doors. They sighed in relief, Clarissa sitting down inside the elevator.

"How's your first fight?" Thalia asked, panting as she was out of breath. Every breath she took made her wound hurt. Clarissa could only give her thumbs up, trying to get as much oxygen as she could. Thalia laughed, but immediately turned into a hiss when she felt pain jolt through her. "Okay, no laughing, got it."

Percy however, was extremely worried to joke around. He knelt down to inspect the wound once more. Both her coat and sweater was cut, blood staining its cloth. There were three long cuts, from her biceps to her elbows. He cursed; he had no water or ambrosia with him. His hanky would be too small for the wound.

This was it, he had no more options. He was thankful that the elevator ride was long, and he would clear his head.

"Won't dad get mad?" Clarissa asked, looking at him worriedly. Percy sighed, feeling Thalia's gaze on him. "He banned me from Olympus, especially when there are other gods."

"Clarissa, this is the only thing that can keep those monsters out. They would outrun us if we go to your apartment, and the Camp is way too far. I'm sure dad will understand. And you and Thalia are hurt, that's a nasty wound you have there and I need water to heal it."

Thalia was in pain. She was bearing it as much as she could. She peered down to see Percy looking at her wound. There was a very long cut made by the harpy on her stomach, and he cursed in latin.

"We need to heal that. Immediately." He said and as soon as he said that, the elevator doors open.

Clarissa didn't get the chance to revel in the beauty of Olympus for she was too busy ignoring the pain. They ran straight to the city, but water was nowhere to be seen. Fountains were closed, and the houses were locked, probably because of the meeting.

"Damn it!" Percy said. "Why in Zeus' name is there no freaking water around?! This is a city for Olympus' sake!" He looked at Thalia who sighed.

"We have no other choice." Thalia said and he groaned.

"Let's go crash a very important meeting."

"Dad's going to be so mad." Clarissa muttered.

They were having an emergency due to the number of monsters suddenly increasing. It was supposed to be included in the annual Winter Solstice meeting, but the reports of demigods being killed are not to be put aside.

"The war just finished-"

"Hermes, it's almost been a year since the war." Athena reminded him.

"But still-"

"The giant war happened not even a year after the war with Kronos." She intervened once again, making Hermes roll his eyes and put his hands up in surrender.

"Now this is a meeting of importance, let's not be children about it." Zeus said and they all nodded. "The lives of our children are at stake."

The gods fell in a deep silence. They loved their children deeply, as much as they have a hard time showing it.

"Father, I think we should…"

And that was the start of a very long meeting. The gods paid attention to what each other has to say, occasionally giving their thoughts and opinions about the matter. Poseidon hadn't really been paying that much attention though, for there was an eerie feeling that he had that something has gone wrong. He can't shake it away, but there was a strong gut feeling that something off has happened to his children. Artemis caught her eyes and they shared a look. Seems like she too had a bad feeling. She just felt something is wrong with her lieutenant and if Poseidon is sensing something bad with Percy, there is a high chance that those two were together.

Before Zeus can dismiss them, the doors suddenly opened to reveal Percy and Thalia, with another one, a girl it seems. They ran, panting as they reached the middle of the Hall. The gods looked at them worriedly, they knew those two wont come here unless called or an emergency that left them with no choice. Poseidon immediately rose, he knew there was something bad going on.

"Thalia? Percy? What's the matter?" Zeus asked, worry crossing his features. Her daughter had a leather jacket tightly wrapped around her stomach and it was stained with blood if you'd look close enough. "You're bleeding!"

"Who is the one with you?" Athena asked, eyebrows raised. Everyone then shifted their attention to the third person, who had her hood up. "Show you're-"

"No." Percy and Poseidon both said that surprised the whole Council. "I can promise you she's not a threat." Percy added as he stepped in front of Clarissa, who was looking down the whole time. Why can't they see her face? She was tempted to pull her coat down and just be done with it. But she knows that as long as her dad says no, she shouldn't so she just kept quiet.

"Brother, what is the meaning of this?" Zeus asked Poseidon, anger brewing in his stormy blue eyes. Poseidon remained calm however, knowing that the eyes of the whole council was with him and his children. He saw Thalia stepped in front of the girl as well, hiding her from their view. He sent a silent thank you to Thalia who only nodded to him. "Thalia?"

"She means no harm, and believe me when I say that you not seeing her is for the best." Thalia said, looking at Percy who sent her a grateful smile. However, the council was not convinced.

"Why are you here Percy?" Poseidon asked, making his son look at him.

"There were giants, the six handed ones, who was lurking within Central Park. We attacked, and a harpy appeared. It slashed through… her arm and Thalia's stomach. They chased us until we have no more option than to go here. Their wound is a bit grave." He said, pointing to the leather jacket Thalia had tied around her stomach. The anger left Zeus' eyes temporarily and he nodded to Apollo who waved his hand and in an instant, Thalia was healed. Poseidon made a motion to stand up but was quickly held back by some force. Zeus turned to him.

"You will not be able to heal whoever that is until you told us who it is." Zeus demanded. Poseidon silently tried to break it, but found himself zapped with electricity. "I'm sorry brother, but we cannot have someone unknown walking around after seeing Olympus."

"Trust me when I say that she is harmless." Poseidon said to his little brother, who hesitated. Zeus trusts him of course, but he needs to know in order to be sure.

"Dad, trust us." Thalia said, calling him Dad. Zeus was suddenly shocked for her daughter doesn't call him that often. He was about to say yes, but was met with the eyes of both Hera and Athena.

"I believe someone unknown is not to be trusted unless shown who they are." Athena said stoically, making Percy curse. He looked to Thalia before looking to his father, trying to talk to him telepathically.

 _'Dad, they can't see her. Who knows what they'd do to her-'_

 _'I know Percy. I will teleport you to Atlantis, along with Thalia. We shall stay there for the time being, we'll figure out what to do there.'_

 _'But won't Amphitrite-'_

 _'She is fine with her Percy, she will help. Now, Thalia can you hear me?'_

 _'Yes uncle.'_

 _'My powers aren't allow to go beyond the barrier. Wait for me as I break this, I'll be transporting us to my palace in Atlantis. Protect her while I gather enough energy.'_

The two nodded and brought out their weapons.

"Percy what's happening?" The girl's voice echoed through the halls, making all the Gods look at the girl behind the back of Percy and Thalia. They all looked with wide eyes and parted lips, causing Zeus to stand up. Hera followed him, hands suddenly shaking. She never thought she'd hear that voice again.

They knew that voice all too well.

"Percy they-" Thalia said, looking at him who nodded gravely. He only wished his dad could collect energy faster, but the barricade surrounding him was not helping.

Zeus flicked his hand, causing the two to stumble because of the strong winds. Clarissa held her ground, arms crossed in front of her face to keep the wind out. But then she felt her coat was blown away, the hood now gone. Her eyes were squeezed shut but then she felt the wind suddenly disappear, as if being cut off. She slowly opened her eyes as she removed the arms covering her face.

Her face came to view and almost everyone gasped. Hera's hand flew to her mouth, stopping the scream. Zeus' eyes were suddenly glossy, tears threatening to fall. The other held back themselves, eyes wide.

Could it be? Hera's brain was muddled and so were the others. She looked at the girl standing in front of them. Her hair was in a ponytail allowing them to see her face clearly. Her Caribbean blue eyes were just like the sea and it was filled with confusion. Her face however, was a different matter. She looked exactly like her, and it was impossible.

"Honora?" Hera called, voice shaking as tears suddenly began to fall. Clarissa looked at all them, confused. Why are they all looking at her like that? Who's Honora? Why is the Queen and King of Olympus crying?

"You died." Zeus said brokenly, watching as Clarissa's eyes widen. She died? She was pretty sure she hasn't. They watched as she looked at Poseidon, as if searching for comfort. Dionysus tried to approach her, but Percy and Thalia were up with weapons pointed.

"Dad!" Percy yelled, as Poseidon broke free of the barricade and teleported to where they were. He hugged Clarissa, hiding her face from their view. Percy and Thalia got up as water suddenly enveloped them. Clarissa looked at them through his dad's shoulder one last time, chocolate brown eyes and her Caribbean blue ones meeting.

"NO!" Hera screamed.

They were all looking at the place where they stood which was now filled with puddles of water. The other gods and goddess could only watch as Zeus embraced Hera, silently crying as his wife sobbed. They looked at each other, the women holding back tears.

Who was that girl?

Hi! Sorry for the late update though, so here's chapter three! Hope you enjoy!

(I only own the OCs in this story!)


End file.
